bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SodaCat
Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!!'' Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JennyVincent page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Are you the only one on this time? I went and uploaded a picture to fit my profile. :P last message byPrettyRaveGirl 03:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl I think my page just got deleted!!! I don't know how it happened!!! :(PrettyRaveGirl 03:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl ::No, it wasn't deleted, maybe you saw your Bully Wiki one? And yes, I was alone on this Wiki after I adopted it. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I'm such a Ditz!!! This morning I figured that I stumbled onto a totally new website. I like it alot better than the Bully wiki, it's time that we needed one to be created for fans who want create fictitious characters!!! I can't wait to see the stories that people will create for the characters!!! Maybe you, I, Kate, Liz and all the others might be added to them!!! I don't know, let's just wait and see!!! :DPrettyRaveGirl 02:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Cool wiki First time I been on this wiki and I did two categories for you :) If you ever need my help, let me know. Dan the Man 1983 16:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Just a question but are you going to have character pages here? If so, then maybe you can link them to Bully Wiki pages instead. If not, I'll help with the character pages editing. Dan the Man 1983 16:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! From a 1950's throwback fanfictitious friend!!! What are you doing for Tonight???PrettyRaveGirl 20:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl :Knowing Jenny, she is getting smashed(drunk) haha! Dan the Man 1983 23:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, of course I am, Dan. :) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re Halloween!!! Ha ha. I didn't go trick or treating, but I did go to a Haunted House and to a video game arcade. It was lots of fun!!! I went and dressed up in a poodle skirt, white shirt and pink scarf. People didn't really know what I was suppose to be. I was quite surprised!!! The 50's are starting to be put behind us now!!! I can't let that happen! There was soo much good things from the Nuclear War age!!!PrettyRaveGirl 05:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Hey, Jen this is At0mic. I'm planning on moving my story here when I'm done with chapter 18. ps: I'm almost done. Anyways did you invite Sirlinksalot? At0micb0mb123 23:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Categories I'm not sure what categories to put the Scarlet Smith page in, which ones does it go under? Also, we need to decide when Scarlet and Jenny should meet. ♥Scarly♥ 23:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I doubt any of the girls would be able to sleep, after the alarm being set off like that, so maybe we could have them meet then? ♥Scarly♥ 05:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that alarm.. ^_^; So, yeah. So far, I'm toying with a incident that happened on Halloween, were every one but Scarlet knows what happened to her. Jenny might know, but I'm not saying what it is until it's important. Anyway, on with the story!; Why is it that Jimmy Hopkins is the root of all problems around here? Just when it calms down, he has to do something. I sat in the common room, wide awake now, no thanks to Jimmy. I stared at the end table, as if it was the table's fault. ♥Scarly♥ 05:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Jenny's POV; I walked downstairs and saw a girl. "Hey, I'm Jenny. What's your name?" I asked, feeling oddly outgoing. "Hi, I'm Scarlet" Scarlet? Wasn't she the girl that the jocks, threatened they'd swirly everyone if they told her what happened at Halloween? Scarlet; I was brought back to reality by someone talking, I didn't stop my staring match with the end table though. "Hey, I'm Jenny. What's your name?" they said. I turned and looked at them, I saw a brown haired girl. I was sure I had seen her in my music class. "I'm Scarlet," I replied. I sighed, not at her, at life in general. ♥Scarly♥ 05:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny, are we still going to write Scarlet meeting Jenny? ♥Scarly♥ 22:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I hate writers block. If it helps, I could write this myself, and you check when I post it. I don't mind editting. BTW, loving the colours of the wiki like this, it really makes my icon pop. :D ♥Scarly♥ 22:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Jenny. Check out the Greg Ryder pics I made on my profile! SirLinkalot96 20:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I think it's really good! Real colorful! Keep it this way. SirLinkalot96 22:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi Make me an admin or else! Haha. Dan the Man 1983 23:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) Dan the Man 1983 23:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) That was pretty fast!!! Right after I let everyone comment on my blog, you were already there!!! :D WOW, that was pretty fast. Yeah, I saw you in my story along with Kate :3 In my next chapter, which I'm about to do right now, I'll be able to see more people and meet you and Kate.PrettyRaveGirl 23:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl ::Haha, cool! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) New rule on BW Me and Jeff have decided there should be no more fanfiction on Bully Wiki. We have made it a rule and instead we are going to link this wiki on the main page on Bully Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 00:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Miss Bureaucrat! haha I've been thinkin, is there any chance of me becoming an administrator or getting rollback rights? I'd like to help you and Dan out more. And even dish out some good old fashioned authoritah to troublemakers haha. Thanks! SirLinkalot96 02:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hahaha OKAY fair enough. I will try to reach 30 edits. Is that on editing stuff like articles or just getting up to 30 doing whatever? SirLinkalot96 02:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay, Jenny! I will try to get up to that tonight or later this week. In fact I'll start right now! XD SirLinkalot96 02:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 5 more edits, Jenny! I'm almost there! :) SirLinkalot96 03:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, Jenny! I got 31 edits done! Even look up my edits. SirLinkalot96 03:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Thanks, Jenny!! (Forrest Gump Voice) lol SirLinkalot96 03:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi Jenny, could I be considered for that to? I have 47 edits, and I don't vandalise pages. I don't pointlessly edit either, on here or Bully Wiki. I'd love to help with this wiki, because I felt so useless on the other, there was so little I could do. ♥Scarly♥ 04:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Scarly I will give you rollback rights, but use them wisely, if not I'll remove them. Dan the Man 1983 13:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Jenny! Check out the Greg Ryder character page I made. Check it out and tell me what you think of it! SirLinkalot96 21:26, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 haha, dan's a tough guy jk. Thank you! It took me a couple hours to get the entire page done. I like yours too! SirLinkalot96 00:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :No not tough, but Jenny needs an opposite to her sweet soft bureaucrat ways haha. Dan the Man 1983 04:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Wolf Would you like me to include Jenny Wolf in my blogs and relationshps with people and stuff like that. You can d othe same for Malcolm. Kingofawosmeness777 15:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to just but in, but I wondered why no one ever wants to add Scarlet to their stories. In my first version of the story, I had to add others and follow other people's stories, but no one does the same for me. ♥Scarly♥ 16:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Sorry if it seemed like I was making a thing of it. I understand how hard it is, writing my story on paper, then it was too much hassle, so I didn't bother. Is it ok, if I don't write you going out with Johnny the moment he splits up with Lola, because I personally don't think he would get over her that fast. And, I am a tiny bit of a Lola/Johnny shipper, and wrote in a fanfic once, that they were getting married. It wasn't the main plot, more of a sub plot. ♥Scarly♥ 22:25, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I just plain can't be bothered to write stories most of the time, but typing them - it's like I can't stop. I could write you dating Johnny at the end of the year, so it sort of matches up. ♥Scarly♥ 23:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Apology Jenny would you please contact McJeff and unblocked Goodfellas90, I was the one who got into his account and vandalize a user page Jenny would you ask McJeff to unblock my brother's account Goodfellas90, I was the one who hacked into his account and vandalize some of the user page Goodfellas90 23:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Goodfellas90 Reply on new rule Rule seems reasonable enough. I let you deal with the rule making :) Dan the Man 1983 05:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Leave the tough stuff to me haha! Dan the Man 1983 07:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Jen. Chapter 19 is here! At0micb0mb123 06:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I'm writing the next chapter, and I'm going to add Jenny to it. If you don't want her to be in it, or don't like the way I've written her, I could write her part as someone else. ♥Scarly♥ 06:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ted I just saw. ^_^ ♥Scarly♥ 01:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I was Just thinking about that!!! I was thinking about making a page, but I didn't know how to put it with the other characters. Now i'm in the subcategories, but I'm just not sure how to make a character page. I thought I'd ask first.. I've always thought the Ted yearbook pic, wasn't very flattering, and thought about changing it on the page on here. Is that ok, to just change it to the picture I used for my icon? I still have the pic, in it's original state. ♥Scarly♥ 21:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) That does help, actually. Thanks. I'll put the picture - the original one, on my own userpage instead then. ♥Scarly♥ 22:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Answer If they start trouble, then we'll block them. In the mean time, we should just leave them. Dan the Man 1983 00:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Disagree. If they're blocked on Bully Wiki, they should be blocked on Bully Fanon Wiki, and vice versa. :Also, to redirect, you do this. :#REDIRECT Article Link :McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:51, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Jeff makes a good point, and Jenny did raise this issue, so it's an agreement. Dan the Man 1983 07:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Malcolm So are you going to try to combine stories with Malcolm? Mabye make a journal entry about the whole deal at the carnival? Kingofawosmeness777 00:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I will, just been a bit busy with school, wiki's, and getting everything into my journal. And since Kate may want me to remove Liz and Kate from the story, I've got to fix it all. Feel free to add it to yours, but I won't be editing mine for, a week or so let's say. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Ok, just wondering. You don't have to if you don't want to though. It's up to you weather to put Malcolm in your story. Just remember how I want him to act. Kingofawosmeness777 00:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok! If Kate doesn't answer soon, (like, by tommorow), I think I'll have to take her OC's out, since they're her copyright. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny! Check out my new blog! SirLinkalot96 02:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Chapter 19 is here. At0micb0mb123 05:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Deleting a blog I wondered, could you delete my latest blog? I accidently put the wrong chapter number, in the title. ♥Scarly♥ 19:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) This blog ♥Scarly♥ 19:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Chapter finale is out!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO! SirLinkalot96 21:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey Jenny. Hey, I'm probably going to add my own friends to my story to. I thought I'd tell you, because one of my friends has a similar nickname to one of yours (Mel, it's short for Melanie). So, I'm not trying to copy you. ♥Scarly♥ 01:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, such a common nickname. One of my friends is already in it, Ryan. He's my BFF. ♥Scarly♥ 01:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool! :D Oh yeah, soon I'm going to be adding my story to fanfiction.net, because I get 0% critique on it. Is it ok to keep Jenny in it? I need to ask you, because it's your OC.♥Scarly♥ 01:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure! I've seen users on that website on deviantart, but I'm worried, because of copyright. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :It should be ok, if I credit you as Jenny's creator. If not, then I'll just have to hope that someone starts critiquing my story on here, or rewrite her as a different person on FF.net only. ♥Scarly♥ 01:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I added some more to my newest chapter. u should read it. SirLinkalot96 13:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, Jenny. BULLY's BIGGEST FAN wants to start a story and he wants it to run alongside ours. Is that okay with you? At0micb0mb123 00:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::So many ocs. haha. Just kidding! Sure, as long as it's not first year, that is WAY TOO FULL. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 05:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out my latest blog post. SirLinkalot96 05:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I haven't removed you, you are still in it. When they meet in chapter 13 is still there. Me and my friend had an idea, and it would seriously clash with yours, so I made Jenny's part in the story much smaller. I'd never be such a bitch, that I would write someone out, just for not adding me. Jenny will be added again, in the next game chapter. ♥Scarly♥ 00:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean anything mean by it. My friend Mel is a fan of Johnny, not as much as you, and she wanted to have Anita date him as a rebound thing. It would be a brief fling in the story, and because she is like my closest friend, I decided to let her have what she wants. I will be writing Jenny as dating Johnny, and it won't clash with your story in the sequel. I was going to tell you when I was done, but I was too busy writing the next chapter, and forgot. ♥Scarly♥ 00:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I wish it was that simple for me. I've had strict instructions, on who Anita has to date. Even though I made her, wrote her back story, made her personality, and made the tektek. All Mel did was name her. We might have to talk on Anita meeting Jenny, because they are both Greasers, they would have seen a lot of each other at this point in the story. Or just have them know each other, when I write Anita's story. She'll be a junior in that - set during Scarlet's sophomore year. So, that would be after the events of Bully. ♥Scarly♥ 00:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC) It will be over by the second year. They'll start dating just after the riot, and break up during the summer. So, nothing to worry about really. Scarlet's story finishes just after prom, so it will be mentioned once or twice, and then commented on when she returns for her sophomore year, that Anita and Johnny broke up during the chaotic summer holidays, that she missed. ♥Scarly♥ 00:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply on Idea Good idea, I don't see why not. Dan the Man 1983 06:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Dunno, will think about it and message you okay. Dan the Man 1983 07:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that sounds pretty good, I'll leave it up to you okay :) Dan the Man 1983 06:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I won't be in the contest since I don't celebrate Thanksgiving nor do I have an OC or story going :) Dan the Man 1983 10:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure. Dan the Man 1983 14:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Story ideas Actually, that could work. I'll have to ask Mel about it, I won't see her until tomorrow, but it won't matter anyway. Because, in my story, I haven't written you dating Johnny, so you wouldn't have to add it. And, about the message you left, in the Mica Adams story, in her sophomore year Scarlet totally gets the whole bitchy chearleader act, and certainly acts like one. She will be dating Ted, and often introducing herself as "Scarlet, the Jock Princesss." She'll be sharing a dorm with Mandy, and Anita. (I'm not adding Una in the sequel.) ♥Scarly♥ 00:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) My friend Ryan, thinks of himself as a jock, even though he's not really into sports. lol. I actually have a big shocker coming up for him. It's not a shocker to people who know him, but it would be in the story. I'm dying to tell someone the ending, because there are so many surprises coming up. That's probably why I've been writing almost daily, so I can get to it already. ♥Scarly♥ 01:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) That test sounds cool, I wonder what I would get... I probably wouldn't get Jock. >.< I'm getting tempted to blab the ending.. Anyway, thankfully, it won't be long now. Game chapter five will probably be 3 or 4 chapters long, maybe less, because there is so little left to do, plot wise, now. ♥Scarly♥ 01:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) You should post a quiz on here, it would be interesting to see what everyone gets, and if they would be in the same clique as their OCs. ♥Scarly♥ 01:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I seem to be full of ideas today, lol. Hopefully, the ideas last long enough, to finish this story. This fanfic must be the longest story, I've ever written. ♥Scarly♥ 01:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) It's cool, I was writing the next chapter, so I didn't notice. Jenny gets a mention in this chapter, it's nothing important, just a mention of her name with the other girls on the squad. ♥Scarly♥ 01:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll check it out. The next chapter should be ready soon, it's a emotional chapter. ♥Scarly♥ 02:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) The quiz is awesome, I'm happy with my results. Nerds were my fave clique, before I started liking the jocks anyway. The Bullies were my second fave, tied with Townies. Now, it goes 1, Jocks. 2, Townies. 3, Bullies. 4, Nerds. 5, Greasers. 6, Preps. ♥Scarly♥ 02:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I do! Tomorrow (or technically later), I'm going to write the next chapter, it has a chance for Jenny to be involved. When I post it, let me know if you want her there or not, and I'll write her in. ♥Scarly♥ 02:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Hey is it ok if I include Lindsey too. It is told from the point of veiw of Malcolm, but since Lindsey is a charachter who doesn't get her own story can I please include her, it only seems right to have her at the Prep's Thanksgiving celebration along with Malcolm. Please. Kingofawosmeness777 22:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) If we vote, are we allowed to change our votes? I wasn't going to, until I had seen more entries, and incase I liked a newer entry more than the ones that are already there. ♥Scarly♥ 23:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, great. I'll vote then. ♥ Scarly ♥ 23:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I had to vote for it. I was funny. Is the winner going to be chosen by votes alone? ♥ Scarly ♥ 23:38, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Question: Does it HAVE to be within a clique, cuz I wanted to do something with Greg, Brian, and James on like a misadventure on Thanksgiving. Is that okay? SirLinkalot96 01:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Are we allowed to ask people to vote for us? Because, I don't think that's fair. It isn't fair and square voting, everyone would most likely go for the more popular user, than the best story. ♥Scarly♥ 01:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I thought I'd mention it. This is supposed to be fun and a cool way to celebrate Thanksgiving on here. (Even though I've never celebrated it before. I live in England.) ♥Scarly♥ 03:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool! These contests are fun. I only entered it because I love writing, I don't care if I don't win. I've missed it, I used to enter writing challenges on fanfiction.net, because it gave me something to do. We should have them on here to. What happens is, the person running the contest would suggest a theme like, a story about Townies, or a character that's not written about often. There's no prize, it's purely for the fun of it. Then, the winner would be chosen. But, on here we could have the winner chooses the next theme. If, you want to do it that is. ♥Scarly♥ 03:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like the idea. I also have a contest question, could we change entries? I decided to write a Thanksgiving story about Cody, just for fun, and I like it better than the one that I already entered. Could I change them? I understand if you say no. ♥Scarly♥ 03:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't going to enter both. I'm not going to change them after all, because the one with Cody doesn't contain a clique. It's Cody and Gary spending thanksgiving together. ♥Scarly♥ 03:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I just posted the story, check it out if you want to. ♥Scarly♥ 03:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jenny, that idea I had for challenges, is it ok if I run them? I thought that since I know how they work. If not, I understand.♥Scarly♥ 09:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Possible Story Idea Since I'm so close to the end of Bullworth Chronicles, I've started to plan for Cody's story. I was thinking, I need something exciting to start it off, so she could reminisce about her past and answer the unanswered question of how she was expelled. Since you have Mica dating Gary, when she dumps him, how about Cody is there? She could have a little showdown with Mica, Cody could then dump Gary (for like the millionth time) for cheating with Mica, and that would be the perfect start for my story. If you want to go with it, that is? ♥Scarly♥ 05:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Could we write this scene together, if you decide to go with it, because I don't really know Mica as a character well enough to write it myself. ♥Scarly♥ 21:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Then, Cody shows up, while he is dumping her, and gets the wrong idea? ♥Scarly♥ 21:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok. :D How's this for a start? I'll write in Cody's p.o.v, and you write in Mica's. (Cody looks a little different, her hair is a little longer, but is still bright dyed red. She just turned seventeen, so I had to make a new tektek of her. It will be added to her page later.) I drove towards the school, in my new black open top convertible. I could see Gary talking to some girl, typical, comes right back to this dump. I beeped the horn. "Get in, Loser, we got a party to get to," I shouted to the idiot. Gary turned and looked at me awkwardly. "Now's not a good time," he said, turning to look at me. I got out the car and glared at him. "Not a good time? How about I tie you to the back of the car, and do doughnuts in the school parking lot, will it be a good time then?" I snapped. I turned and looked at the girl, he was talking to. "And who the hell is this?" I snapped, pointing at the girl. ♥Scarly♥ 22:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I've just finished writting the rest of the chapter, I just need this to finish it. How about, that that bit I added. (Mica says something here, possibly introducing himself.) "Don't care," I snapped, I was ready to punch the moron. Cheating on me? I'll make him suffer for that. I turned and looked at the girl, she looked like a typical steriotype student to me. "I'm this idiot's girlfriend, and have been for a year." I left out the part that we broke up at least three times a month. (Mica responds.) ♥Scarly♥ 04:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy ThanksGiving Eve! So here I am, in Utah for family vacation. There's lots of snow, and I listened to 12 hours of 1950's music. ^^ It was a very long trip, since I live all the way in Arizona! I just logged into Bully Fanon Wiki. I've seen some changes on the site about the Community Message Updates. I'm very glad I got news on that! Also, I found out about the ThanksGiving story contest. Sadly I won't be entering :< However, I'm still continuing to add more to my second chapter of my story. It may take some time though. I will let you in on something though. I am thinking about adding another OC to my story, but "HE" won't come until the first nine chapters of Mikaela. I can't handle both stories that are just starting. I already came up with his side of the story. UPDATE: There may be another Greaser added to Johnny Vincent's Clique!!! :) -HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! PrettyRaveGirl 05:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Hey, Jenny check out my new blog! At0micb0mb123 17:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Two Bitt Hey my friend Shadowking1224 wants to know if you will add his charachter Two Bitt to the list of fanfiction students on that page. Kingofawosmeness777 21:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Re Happy ThanksGiving I wouldn't really count Mikaela as a Greaser. She may dress like the Greasers, but apparently has no mechanical skill. Hense Johnny Vincent's clique as the "Greasers" because they get dirty from working with cars and bikes. Greasers are part of a Genre of Punk called Rockabilly. Rockabilly is a subculture that allows people to dress up and listen to music back from the 1950's. Specifically know as "Rock and Roll". Mikaela is Rockabilly, but she is not counted as a Greaser. The new OC, however, will be a Greaser!!! ^^ The "He" OC